The Straw Hat and the Amazon Seamstress
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: At Water 7, the Revolutionaries Luffy and Margaret interact on work first before giving in to pleasure. Full story to be found on Archive of Our Own.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[SHAS]**

 **The Straw Hat and the Amazon Seamstress**

 **[SHAS]**

Being a member of the Revolutionary Army wasn't always easy for Monkey D. Luffy. Yes, it was worth it to free the bullied people of the world from the Government, but he had to go through much training and practice in order to be both stealthy in his approach and to keep quiet about what he knows for the good of the Revolution and the people upholding it. Nonetheless, Luffy passed what he termed his "ninja-like" training and helped his father and leader, Dragon, in recruiting new Revolutionaries and forging alliances with helpful benefactors. Two of the deeds he was most proud of was the alliances he, Sabo, Hack, and Koala made with two of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Jimbei and Boa Hancock.

Jimbei was somewhat easier to align with, considering his old friendships with Hack and Koala, but the Pirate Empress of Amazon Lily was unsurprisingly hard to convince due to her misandry and somewhat tyrannical attitude. However, upon learning of her past and sympathizing with her because of their similar circumstances, Luffy and his friends were able to form a successful alliance with the Kuja. With Hancock helping Jimbei and Kuma in acquiring knowledge on their foes from the World Government and Navy themselves, Dragon also made an accord with the Snake Princess to have the non-pirate members of her tribe that the Government weren't aware of to supplement the Army's intelligence gatherers across numerous places around the world. One mission in particular was Margaret's undercover assignment in observing the mysterious CP9 unit as a freelance seamstress operating primarily in Water 7, but she also sold her services in the other locations connected by the Sea Train, including Enies Lobby itself.

That was what brought a sixteen-year-old Luffy to Water 7. While he did find the Sea Train cool and the Galley-La Company shipwrights to have had great potential, his priority, as his father ordered to focus on, was to meet with Margaret to gather her recent report. As much as the independent-minded Luffy would get annoyed with being ordered, he still respected Dragon and valued his friendship with Margaret to agree with his duty. After some time traveling throughout the city, he eventually arrived at a shop with the sign Amazon Sewing in the middle of the afternoon.

Entering the place of business, Luffy heard a bell from his opening the door before then finding his leg caught in rope trap that had him hanging from the ceiling upside down in a surprised manner.

"Huh. Didn't expect this to happen."

Fortunately, a blonde haired young lady whose attire matched with being a citizen of Water 7 instead of Amazon Lily quickly appeared in dismay.

"Sorry, Luffy!" Margaret apologized frantically as she then carried out with getting him down. "I always lay that out when I have the shop closed."

In spite of the circumstances, Luffy couldn't restrain a laugh. "It's okay, Margaret. I didn't even know you knew about this old trick."

Giggling once Luffy was back in his proper standing position, Margaret explained as she led him to the back of the shop. "Actually, I learned this Rope Action from a shipwright named Paulie. He's odd, even by most men's standards, but his acrobatics and usage of ropes allowed him to forge his own fighting style which caught my interest." She then sighed. "It's not the same without my snake weapon, but Paulie was a patient teacher and kind friend, so I've managed."

Luffy nodded understandingly. "It's always nice to make friends you can rely on. You two close?"

Giggling again, Margaret replied. "He's not my boyfriend, if that's what you mean, and his shyness and gambling habits can be annoying, but I think we can have his support when it's time. In fact, while I'm not big on taking advantage of him, I believe if we helped him with his gambling debts, he'll give us an ear on what dealings happen in Galley-La."

"What's his role in the Company?"

"He's one of the Dock One foremen, but his skills and ties with Mayor Iceburg have made him a potential candidate for the position of Galley-La's Vice President."

Luffy thought it over. "Well, I still have time before I have to move on, so how about you introduce us, I'll get a better idea on his character, and then we'll talk about the Army."

Margaret smiled. "I'll be glad to do it." She then looked skeptical. "But shouldn't we convey our plans to your father or Sabo?"

Luffy shrugged. "Perhaps, but since I'm a Staff Officer under them both, they probably expect me to make leadership decisions on my own just as much as they do. I'm sure they won't mind, anyway."

Margaret nodded in acceptance. "Very well. Shall we discuss my report now?"

They then spent a third of the next hour talking about Iceburg's profitable, yet occasionally tense, interactions with his numerous clients, pirates and otherwise, Pucci Mayor Bimine's supply deliveries and love for his daughter, and the rumors in Enies Lobby about the false bargain the Government made with two former Giant Warrior Pirates among other things until Margaret's report was complete and Luffy was hungry for food that she was happy to provide in her apartment on the next floor above the shop. As they helped themselves to their late lunch, Luffy noticed Margaret thinking to herself in deep concentration.

"You okay, Margaret?" He asked in concern.

Brought out of her thoughts, Margaret blushed unsurely. "Well, it seems silly when you think about it, but a while ago, Paulie asked me if there was a man who caught my eye. He didn't mean it in a flirtatious sort of way, of course. His exact words were that I should save the revealing clothing and other dirty things for my boyfriend. It was an awkward conversation."

Luffy blinked in a confused way. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Playing with her fingers as she considered the question, Margaret replied. "Only on the first man I saw."

"What? Who?" Seeing Margaret blush harder, Luffy thought it over before his eyes widened. "Oh."

"Do you have something against me having feelings for you?" Margaret asked shyly.

Smiling, Luffy left his chair before hovering over Margaret. As she wondered what he was about to do, her eyes then widened when she felt a pair of lips on her own.

As soon as Luffy broke the kiss, Margaret touched her lips in shock. "My first kiss with a man." She said aloud.

Chuckling, Luffy then whispered into Margaret's ear asking. "Want to do more?"

Barely hesitating, Margaret brought herself to kiss Luffy again, but with more passion. They moaned as they felt their tongues rivaling each other in intensity. Acting on instincts, Luffy carried Margaret to her bedroom where they kept their "wrestling" ongoing away from private eyes. As they gave in to their basic desires, Margaret began to remove her clothes which prompted Luffy to do the same.

 **Mature Reading Section Found at Archive of Our Own**

 **[SHAS]**

At Water 7's Dock One, a scream of anger followed by one of pain erupted.

"What's wrong, Paulie?!" Tilestone exclaimed in his own loud form of concern.

His fellow foreman snapped his gaze towards him. "I just had a bad feeling that someone I care for like a rebellious little sister just lost her last vestige of pureness and then I hammed my own hand! What do you think, loud mouth?!"

The nearby Rob Lucci couldn't help but roll his eyes at Paulie's overreaction.

 **[SHAS]**

On the Kuja Pirates' ship, the widely known most beautiful woman in the world felt incredibly silent which concerned both of her younger, yet taller, sisters.

"I don't know why, dear sisters, but I feel like I've been robbed of an opportunity yet granted another that promises to be more exciting." Boa Hancock commented to Sandersonia and Marigold who shrugged their shoulders uncertainly.

 **[SHAS]**

 **Getting started on a Luffy/Margaret lemon was a lot harder than it sounded without involving Hancock or any of the other Kuja, but I think I was able to pull it off. As for the Revolutionary, Water 7, and Rope Action details, they're things that I've been thinking about for some time for when I finally write seriously on the Revolutionary Luffy angle. I hope that it's appealing to you. I have other Luffy/female character lemons in the planning stages, so be on the lookout.**

 **Also, I'd like to hear some thoughts about Bleach. I've dabbled reading about it in fanfiction form and otherwise, but I've been reluctant to write about it because the anime version never caught up with the manga, and I prefer writing about fandoms I hear from as much as see of. Nonetheless, I can see some interesting one-shot and AU ideas that could be spawned from it, even if I have to look over almost seven hundred manga chapters to grasp the concepts, so here's my question: in order to write Bleach at the "best" level, is reading six hundred and eighty-six chapters worth it? I'm considering that it is, but I want to hear the non-biased thoughts of others before to it.**

 **That's all for now.**


End file.
